Kurt and Blaine Find A New Use For Skype
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Klaine were Skyping and things took a turn for the sexy? Wonder no more. Turns out Kurt wears glasses when he studies and Blaine finds it totally hot. WARNINGS: Smut, as you know.


Kurt heaved a huge sigh and reclined back in his computer chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was NEVER going to get this stupid English Lit paper finished, and it was due tomorrow. He silently cursed the fact that he had procrastinated this long and placed his hands back on his laptop's keyboard to keep going. Suddenly, he heard the distinct chime that meant he had an instant message. He brought up the internet window to see who it was from.

**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** Hey beautiful 3

Kurt smiled from ear to ear. Blaine was certainly a welcome distraction from his writer's block.

**OhMyGaga93**: Hey yourself, handsome  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite**: Whatcha doin'  
**OhMyGaga93:** Writing a stupid paper for stupid English that's due tomorrow  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite: **Sounds boring :(  
**OhMyGaga93:** It is. What are you doing?  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you. :) 3 3 3  
**OhMyGaga93**: Aaaaw  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** Yep. You. Just you. Half naked. On my bed.

Kurt giggled in the empty room. Oh, Blaine. So dapper most of the time and yet, so very NOT.

**OhMyGaga93:** Only half naked? ;)  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** :-O Well yeah...it's no fun if I don't get to at least remove half the clothes, Kurt. Come on now.  
**OhMyGaga93:** Oh, of course. I should have known.

Screw the paper. He could stay up and finish it later. His class didn't even start until mid-morning the next day. Talking to Blaine was way more appealing right now.

**OhMyGaga93:** So in this situation, I get to remove half your clothes too, right?  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite**: Of course, my prince. 3  
**OhMyGaga93:** Well then...so wish I was at your house right now  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite**: Me too :(  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** Wanna come over? :-D Nobody's home tonight ;)

Kurt was tempted. So, so, SO very tempted. But no, he shouldn't. He knew damn well if he went over to Blaine's, he'd stay all night and never finish his paper.

**OhMyGaga93: **I really wish I could babe, but I know I'd never finish this paper if I did that  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite**: :( -not sad enough of a face to express my sadness  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** How about skype? Wanna skype? You can write and I'll just stare adoringly at you the whole time and think about how cute you are when you're lost in thought.

Kurt's stomach suddenly felt full of hyperactive butterflies. Why did Blaine have to be so damn cute?

**OhMyGaga93: **You are just like an adorable puppy sometimes, I swear  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite: **So is that a yes? Pleeeeease? Pretty please with Katy Perry on top?  
**OhMyGaga93:** Only if you promise to NOT put Katy Perry on top. *Disgusted face*  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite: **Gasp! Do not insult the holy name of Katy, sir!  
**OhMyGaga93:** Do you want to skype or would you rather spend your evening bored and alone?  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite**: Ok, ok, no Katy Perry.  
**OhMyGaga93:** That's better. See you in a few, just let me get set up.  
**BeUrTnageDrm2Nite:** I'll be waiting eagerly, my love. 3

Kurt exited the IM window and clicked the Skype button on his desktop, opening the application and signing in. He hadn't been signed in a full two seconds before "Incoming Video Call from Blaine Anderson" flashed across his screen. Blaine must have already had Skype open and waiting before Kurt even agreed to this. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's eagerness and accepted the call. Blaine's grinning face instantly filled the screen and Kurt's breath caught in his throat for a second. He was wearing one of the plain white T-shirts he usually wore to bed, and he had already washed out his hair gel, his dark curls resting in a beautiful heap on his head. Kurt loved seeing him like this, loved seeing the natural him.

"Kuuurt! My one and only forever and ever and ever! You have no idea how wonderful it is to see your face!"

"Blaine, I just saw you less than four hours ago. You ate dinner here."

"I know, but that was SO LONG ago!"

Kurt shook his head and grinned. "Have I ever told you how freaking adorable you are?"

Blaine squinted his eyes and pretended to think it over. "I don't seem to recall you saying it lately."

"You're freaking adorable. So adorable that sometimes it physically hurts me."

Blaine laughed. "The same applies to you, baby. Times a million."

Kurt touched his hand to his chest and let out an exaggerated gasp. "Thank you, my darling!"

"You're most welcome. Now get to work on that paper. I'll just be here worshipping your beauty and wishing I could reach through the computer screen and touch you. All over. All over your hot body."

"Oh, PLEASE don't distract me by saying things like that when I have so much work to do," groaned Kurt, grabbing his glasses off the desk and putting them back on as he reached for his English book. He flipped through it for a minute, searching for the short story that his paper was about so he could reference it if needed. When he finally looked back up at the computer screen, he saw Blaine staring at him with an odd, unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shook his head slightly as if to snap himself back from wherever his mind had been. "You...you're wearing glasses."

Kurt was confused. "Um, yeah? I wear them sometimes when I'm on the computer or reading. Why? What's wrong with them?"

Blaine bit his lip and continued staring. "Nothing! It's just...they're so...oh my God, Kurt, they're so sexy on you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "For real? They're just glasses, Blaine."

"No, I know, but...seriously, Kurt, they are HOT. They make you look like...like...like Harry Potter, or a sexy librarian."

Kurt was slightly surprised at Blaine's reaction. He tried to remember if Blaine had ever seen him in glasses before. Surely he had worn them in front of him at some point, right? Maybe not. Obviously not, if Blaine was reacting this strongly. Kurt suddenly felt the seed of a devilish idea implant itself in his brain.

So, Blaine found glasses sexy, did he? Well, then. Kurt was going to have some fun driving him absolutely nuts. Screw the paper, seriously. Maybe he could ask for an extension or something. This was much more intriguing.

He cleared his throat and lifted the book so that Blaine could see it. "Well, while you imagine me as a sexy librarian, I'll just be working hard on my schoolwork." He began to flip through the pages of the book, pretending to be scanning for notes. Every minute or two, he brought his index finger to his mouth and brought his tongue out to lick it slowly before using it to turn the page, making sure to do it within Blaine's line of vision. He slyly moved his eyes up to watch Blaine's reaction every time he did it.

And Blaine was reacting, alright. He was gaping. His eyes grew wider and wider every time Kurt licked his finger, so wide that Kurt was afraid they would bulge right out of his head if he kept doing it, and his mouth was hanging open.

Kurt decided to step up the game. He reached across his desk and grabbed a pen, pretending to scribble something in the book before sticking the end of it in his mouth, trying to look thoughtful. He gently nibbled at the pencap before briefly swirling his tongue around it, making sure Blaine was looking first. He smiled inwardly and looked up when he heard Blaine moan quietly.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" he asked innocently, the pencap still in his mouth.

Blaine stared at him, his eyes wide with desire. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Kurt removed the pen from his mouth and smiled slyly at him. "Why no, Blaine, I haven't the foggiest idea. Why don't you tell me?" he said sweetly. He punctuated his last sentence with a slight raise of his eyebrows, giving himself away.

Blaine gasped as realization hit him. "You're doing that on purpose just to drive me wild. You are SUCH a jerk!"

"But I'm a sexy jerk wearing glasses and you find it totally hot as hell."

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, don't do this to me!"

"Don't do what, Blaine? Don't do this?" Kurt reached one hand up and raked his fingers slowly through his own hair. "Or this?" he asked, tilting his head back and trailing the hand down his own neck and chest, moaning as he did it.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine whined in frustration. "Stop iiiit. I can't touch you and it's driving me nuts."

Kurt looked back at the screen and gave Blaine a wicked grin. "I haven't even started with you yet, baby." Blaine's eyes grew even WIDER, if that was possible. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. It was still relatively early. His dad and Carole had gone out for the evening and wouldn't be back for a few hours yet, and Finn was still over at Puck's house. The house was empty except for Kurt. Perfect.

He got up and shut his door, making sure to wiggle his hips as he walked for Blaine's benefit. He made his way back to the computer and leaned in close.

"Are you up for some cyber fun, Blaine?" he asked in a husky voice. Blaine's sharp intake of air was a good enough answer for Kurt. He settled himself back in his computer chair and stared at Blaine's image on the screen before him.

"Undress for me, baby. Slowly. I want to enjoy this. And leave your underwear on. Those don't come off until I say they do, got it?"

Blaine moaned eagerly and stood up from his chair. He stepped back a little so that Kurt could see as much of him as possible and slowly, teasingly began to lift his T-shirt up and off.

"Mmmm, yeah. Take it OFF for me," Kurt said appreciatively, licking his lips and palming himself through his pants as Blaine's toned, slightly muscular stomach and chest were revealed inch by inch, until he was completely shirtless. Kurt moaned. "You're so beautiful, Blaine. So hot. Lose the pants, now, baby."

Blaine obeyed, sliding his plaid pajama pants slowly down his legs and kicking them off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Even through the slightly grainy webcam image, Kurt could tell Blaine was already hard. "Sit back down," Kurt ordered, continuing to stroke his own hardness through the fabric of his pants. Blaine sat, and Kurt looked at him from underneath hooded eyes.

"Now, you tell me exactly what you would do to me if there weren't computer screens between us," he said, thoroughly enjoying the way Blaine gasped brokenly at his words.

"Oh God..well, I..I would...I would undress you."

"Mmmm, how?" asked Kurt, writhing slightly in his chair. "Would you do it slowly? Or would you rip all my clothes off at once?"

Blaine licked his lips. "Ripping them off would be tempting, but I know how picky you are about your clothes, so I wouldn't. I'd do it nice and slow, take my time, enjoy every new inch of you I revealed."

"Like this?" Kurt asked, standing up and beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt, taking his time and watching as Blaine stared hungrily as more and more of Kurt's smooth, pale skin was uncovered.

"Oooh, yes, Kurt, just like that," said Blaine, his voice catching in his throat.

Kurt finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it completely off, setting it off to the side and running his hands over his chest. "Would you put your big, strong hands on me like this?"

"Oh my God," Blaine moaned, watching him. "Yes, yes I would. You would feel so good, all that smooth skin under my fingers. Like silk. So, so good."

"Then what, baby?"

"I would carefully undo your pants and slide them off of you," said Blaine. Kurt did this, and delighted in Blaine's gasp of surprise when he realized that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You...you're not wearing..." Blaine stammered. Kurt smiled.

"What, did you think there was room in those pants for underwear?"

Blaine stared, wide-eyed with desire. "That is so fucking HOT. Oh, god, this is TORTURE, Kurt."

Kurt could see Blaine's gaze trailing down to his sizeable cock, which was fully hard and flushed, begging for attention. "Now that you have me naked, what would you do to me?"

Blaine let out a long, shuddering breath. "I'd lay you down on the bed and just..just explore you, like I have all the time in the world. I'd touch every inch of you and just enjoy it, enjoy the way you feel so good, like an angel sent from heaven just for me."

Kurt felt all his remaining blood rush to his cock at Blaine's words and moaned. He reached for his laptop and carefully carried it over to his bed, leaning in close to the camera. "I love you so much, Blaine," he said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied. "God, I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too, baby, me too," said Kurt, angling the laptop screen and laying down against his pillows, settling the laptop halfway up between his legs to give Blaine as much of a view as possible.

"Now, tell me all the unspeakably filthy things you would do to my body right now if you could. And I want you touching yourself while you tell me. Get those boxers off and let me see you touch that beautiful dick of yours."

Blaine didn't have to be told twice. He got up and rid himself of his boxers quickly, re-angling his camera and sitting back down, taking his dick in hand and beginning to stroke.

"Mmmm, that's just beautiful," cooed Kurt, running the fingers of one hand lazily up and down his own throbbing erection. "Come on, you sexy thing. Tell me what you'd do to me."

Blaine moaned. "I'd..oh fuck...I'd work my mouth all the way down your gorgeous body, Kurt. Just, all the way. I'd start at your beautiful neck and take my time, planting kisses everywhere." He threw his head back in pleasure as he spoke, continuing to stroke himself.

Kurt had taken his own cock in his hand by now and was stroking himself as well, running his other hand over his body and imagining that his smooth hands were Blaine's strong, calloused ones instead.

"Then what, baby?" he panted.

"I..aaah...I'd settle myself between your long, gorgeous legs, Kurt, and I would just have to take a moment and admire your huge, beautiful cock, all rock-hard and just waiting for me." Blaine moaned loudly as he stroked his dick. "And then I..oh my God...I would want that cock of yours in my mouth. All of it...oh GOD." Blaine was breathing shallowly now, his breath coming in short gasps.

Kurt stroked himself faster, imagining Blaine's wonderfully soft lips parting to accept him inside, the way his tongue would run up his entire length deliciously before lapping at the head the way Blaine knew he liked. He could feel the wonderful heat of his impending orgasm building deep inside his stomach.

"I would just devour your cock, Kurt. I would enjoy it so much, just running my tongue all over it and then taking it all the way to the back of my throat.."

Kurt almost passed out from the thought. "Oh my God Blaine! I'm so close, baby."

"Me too," Blaine moaned, stroking himself faster and breathing hard.

"Come for me, Blaine!" Kurt cried, increasing the speed of his own strokes. He watched Blaine's face as he came with a shout of Kurt's name, his come splashing all over his stomach and chest, his eyes glassy and blown out from pleasure. Kurt stroked himself several more times, feeling the building heat reach a crescendo and burst as he came so hard into his hand that he literally saw fireworks behind his eyes. He stroked himself through it, milking himself until there wasn't anything left, and flopped down into the mattress, thoroughly unable to do anything but breathe deeply. He glanced at the laptop screen and saw Blaine looking back at him with a blissful expression on his face.

"Kurt, that was...I can't even...I think this is the hottest thing we've ever done."

Kurt smiled at him. "Well, maybe not the hottest. What about the time I modeled my old Cheerios uniform for you?"

Blaine groaned. "Ugh, don't DO THAT to me when I'm still so sensitive, Kurt, you're killing me."

Kurt sat up and looked lovingly at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt looked at the clock again. He decided his paper could go to hell.

"How about we clean up and then i drive over to your place? I'll..um...pack for the night." He raised his eyebrows.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, before nodding enthusiastically. "YES, GOD YES. Hurry up and get that gorgeous ass of yours over here NOW."

"Ok, ok, Mr. Bossy. Give me a half hour."

"See you soon, babe."


End file.
